A successful method of encouraging children to read and to enjoy the reading process allows the children to read a part of a multipart drama. The drama provides an entertaining setting for reading, allows the reader to practice expressive reading, and breaks the reading task up into easy to manage blocks of dialogue. The reader may also enjoy, like an actor, being a contributor to a larger creative whole.
Problems with such reading exercises is that they require a number of readers to be assembled in one location and further that each reader be patient and tactful with each other. For this reason, desirably the readers should be of comparable level, but if the proficiency of the group is low, the flow of the drama may be sufficiently broken so as to remove its intrinsic interest.